The Change
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: He was supposed to be dead, but now after many years, Buffy and Angel are reuniting. To her surprise, he brings along a son that she will meet for the first time. One-shot.


Author's Notes: Takes place long after the events of Chosen and Not Fade Away, though just to be on the safe side, some things won't be based from canon.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

I placed my hands in the pockets of my raincoat, walking among the limestone fountain that sat in the center of the park. I couldn't control the butterflies that circled heavily in my stomach. They were gnawing at me like a pang of hunger.

The air was cold and the clouds were gray, almost draining my last ounce of energy. I was bone tired thanks to another restless night.

Rain drops splashed against my cheeks and smooth hair.

A storm was about to begin.

Faceless couples strode on by, holding hands, their laughter filling the air as I glared at them with a jealousy I hadn't felt in years. My mind was taut with nerves and seeing their happiness was only making it worse.

The call from this morning was the root cause of my emotional iceberg. It had been from Angel. A man I'd once loved, sacrificed for the fate of the world, and who was supposed to be ashes gone in the wind. Somehow, someway, he managed to survive. How? He wouldn't tell me; only that he and his gang had destroyed the Circle of the Blackthorn.

The End of Days hadn't stopped him from not being forthcoming. I smiled to myself at that. It sounded like him. Come to think of it, how was I supposed to meet him? The sun might not be out, but it was still daylight. He could still burn to death.

I tried to ask him that question, but he had hung up before I had the chance.

"Buffy?" a masculine voice called from behind, robbing me of my thoughts. I would know it anywhere. Even if my senses were stolen, the feeling in my gut wouldn't betray me.

Everything in that moment froze. My heart began to race, and the pulse in my ears grew louder. A spasm coursed through my left hand.

The couples surrounding me were no longer there. "Angel?" I murmured, my back facing him.

I didn't want to turn around just yet, fearing that it was a dream I would unexpectedly wake up from. Not only was he alive, he was standing underneath the light of a cloudy day, not burning into motes of ashes. I couldn't believe it. Confusion and wonder filled my head. I shut my eyes to the rest of the world.

"I know what you're thinking; this is not a dream. Trust me. I'm here, and my heart beats," he confirmed, cautiously keeping his distance. I still kept my back to him.

"But how?" my mouth started trembling, my knees threatening to fold like a stack of cards. I lean on the fountain for support. I had a distinct feeling I'd know the answer.

"The Shanshu Prophecy," was his sole reply.

"The Prophecy? It was real?" I whirled to face him, my eyes immediately drinking him in. He had aged some, but the angelic features were still there. In the years we've known each other, he had always been pale. This time his skin was sun kissed and olive. Crow's feet etched the corners of his eyes. Those chocolate orbs were warm under the gray daylight, reeling me in. I was helpless to resist, but I stopped myself from moving forward.

"Yes. My reward from destroying the Circle. I would've said something, but it was too dangerous. I couldn't let anyone know that I was still alive, not even you. My being alive would had distracted you from defeating The First."

Too many emotions ran through my heart. Anger, surprise, hope, love, understanding. It was overwhelming, like a dam breaking. I folded my hands above my thighs, taking the time to gather myself before speaking. "I understand. God, you have no idea how much I'd missed you. When Fred told me you were…I lost my self-control. It was like a part of my soul had been torn apart. It almost killed me being told that you weren't in this world anymore. _Our_ world. I cried for days. Barely slept or ate. All I did was think of you; what we could had." Tears sprang from my eyes and I angrily wiped them away in embarrassment. I didn't want those couples to see me fall apart. I struggled to keep my composure.

I could see his mouth forming into a thin line, trying not to let a single emotion show. His duster jacket flapped lazily around his long legs. "I couldn't bear not telling you. I almost went crazy. But I had to remind myself that it had to be done. Not for us, but for the fate of the world. I couldn't let the demonic world know that I wasn't a vampire any longer. I was vulnerable."

Hearing him say those words brought a glimpse of hope within me. To finally be able to walk with him in the sun, holding hands? How could I not be? But alongside that hope came the fear. The fear of whether he was still in love. If he still wanted us to be what we once were.

"Are you…do you…do you still want me? Do you still want…us? Do you still want forever?" I forced myself to ask, not meeting those brown eyes. The last words brought a sense of déjà vu. I had never forgotten that dream. Not to this day.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him frowning. "Buffy, how could I not want you? Why else would I be here? To finally be able to kiss you in the sun and not lose my soul; I wanted that more than anything in this world. And not just that. There's someone I would like to introduce you to."

Behind him, a boy of about seven approached me. With a mop of brown hair, eyes that resembled Angel's, and a smile that made me take an immediate liking, it didn't take very long to guess who it was.

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet Connor. _Our_ son."


End file.
